Archive:Team - 600/Smite Vloxen
This build is designed to run Vloxen Excavations in Hard Mode. Vloxen runs are around 25k per person when ran for others. Although be advised that this is a hard dungeon to run and does require some practice. Normal run times for this dungeon vary alot from how good a runner is. An experienced runner can run this dungeon in as quick as 40mins, an average runner can run it in 60mins and a new runner will run it in 80mins or more. This is one of the most profitable dungeons making 125k in as little as an hour. Team Overlook 600 Monk prof=Mo/Me inspiration=4 illusion=7 protection=12+1+1 divine=10+2of AbsorptionBondSpiritBreakerof ResolveVisageBondAura/build Equipment *Lowest possible armor (Armor Level 5, 15 for head) *Headpiece #1: Divine Favor +1+3 (for casting Blessed Aura) *Headpiece #2: Protection +1+1 (for running) *Superior Vigor and full Survivor/Vitae. *+5 energy 20% enchanting weapon *20% half spell recharge +45 while enchanted Protection Prayers offhand Usage *Move adjacent to Zealots and Defenders to deplete their energy using Visage or to deplete Warrior's adrenaline as some have arenaline powered knockdowns or inturrupts. *Use Mantra of Resolve against Warriors (unless you have Visage up), Rangers and Mesmers (unless you have Spell Breaker up). *Use Spirit Bond if your suffering from alot of degen or before and after (depending on your energy) when your casting Shield of Absorption. *Maintain Protective Spirit and Shield of Absorption. *Use Spell Breaker against Ooze, Stone Summit Sages, Dreamers, Warders, Contaminators and Skelk Corrupters and maintain it with Quickening Zephyr. Smiter Monk prof=Mo/N smi=12+1+3 pro=12+3 blo=3 is PowerSignetSignetRetributionWrathSpiritBlessing@16Rebirth/build Equipment *Low health armor (above 200 for safety reasons) *Protection Prayers Headpiece (swap when casting Vital Blessing) *-5e and +5e weapons to hide energy for BiP in combat Usage *Maintain all enchantments on the 600 Monk. *Use Blood is Power as a cover enchantment for the 600 when fighting the boss or when needed by the 600. *Use Blood is Power on the Ranger as needed. Famine Ranger prof=R/P wilderness=12+1+3 comma=10 exp=6+3 bea=6+3QuicknessZephyrFamineSoilof ExtinctionTouch This!"Surrender!"Haste!"/build Equipment *Superior Vigor Rune, Radiant Insignias and Attunement Runes *+20 energy, 20% enchanting (or +30 health) staff Usage *Cast and maintain Spirits during battle. *Frozen Soil prevents Stone Summit Dwarves from resurrecting. *Quickening Zephyr (QZ) can be maintained indefinately by first casting Serpent's Quickness (SQ) and following up with QZ. Then simply recast QZ before it expires. SQ is only needed for the first cast. *Use "Never Surrender!" whenever your smiter drops below 75% health. *Use "Make Haste!" on the 600 when he or she is attempting to pull mobs for any reason. *On level 3, when facing Zoldark, keep yourself within earshot range of the 600 and use "Can't Touch This!" on recharge. This will prevent enchantments from being stripped too quickly. *It is advisable that a TexMod that includes a Spirit Radar be used to ensure that your spirits are where they need to be at all times. General Usage *Get the quest in Vloxen Excavations although start the dungeon from Vlox's Falls outpost as this skips alot of the first level. Level 1 *Head straight foward and kill the first group of Skelk. *Continue past a res shrine through a small arch and defeat the Stone Summit Warriors and Rangers. *Defeat the boss group and grab the key (let the other group of summit pass). *Continue down a small pathway and kill another Summit group, Note: In Hardmode this Summit Group is the better summit usually found in Slaver's Exile. *Open the boss lock and run through the portal, put all enchantments up and MH! then just run through, don't worry about killing these groups. Level 2 *Kill the group right in front of you then grab the master gear and open up the door by carrying the master gear to the gear box. *Continue past the res shrine and kill a large group of summit *Then kill a small summit group and then a large summit group (be aware that the small group may not give you enough energy to maintain your enchantments, it is best to take both these groups at the same time). *Run through a small passage way but watch out as there are two ooze pop ups so have Spell Breaker up as soon as you run in (first group normally pops up next to the first pillar) and maintain Spell Breaker as these Ooze are deadly without it (second are at the flames). *Then kill a small summit which drop a gear for your gear box. *Take a left at the mesmer shrine and stand in the small passage way where you should aggro 1-3 small skelk groups to and the small summit group. (Or you can have heros in passage way and continue foward, depending on patrol/aggro) *Run foward then take a right at the closed door to fight the Mesmer boss' group. *Once the group has been killed grab the master gear and do as before. *Head through the now open door past a res shrine. *Defeat the small Summit group then the large Summit group. (Its best to aggro these two groups at once). *Head across the water and fight the next Stone Summit group. Note: This Summit group is a harder group as the Warrior has Backbreaker so make sure to shut down the war with visage as well as shutting down one of the Monks (as there are two), also watch out as the Warrior has Bull's Stike (Frozen Soil will also need to be used here). *Continue up the stairs, where you fight a large group and some rangers on a hill. (Be wary as you can be spiked down in SoA renewal here). *Continue fowards and fight a small Summit group to open the gate with a master gear. *As walking past the res shrine text will come up making the poor soon-to-be-dead Dredge revolt, let them die before you go in as they steal your aggro and your left with not enough energy management (the quest does not require their survival). *Defeat the Necromancer Boss group. Note: If a spare Zealot is left pull the other close small group to Visage the Zealot. *Grab the master gear and open the door to your left once coming out of the fight. *Defeat this first large Summit group then continue up the stairs. *Kill this next Summit group around the kegs. Note: You can use the kegs to speed the killing of this group (Like good ol' days). *Grab a keg and head downwards and use the keg to open the cracked wall. *Head through the wall kill some undead and continue past the res shrine. *Keep running and kill other small group of Undead near poison dart towers then run through the portal. Level 3 *Note: Undead respawn every two minutes so keep running after you've killed a group of Undead making sure that your Smiter and Ranger are not near Undead when they are about to respawn. *Take a right and defeat some Undead Warriors. *Continue through the doorway and fight another Undead group. Note: The Undead Minion of Zoldark have expunge enchantments and come in groups of four around these parts so make sure you have CTT up. *Keep running through this small area into a larger area then take a right and continue along a wall fighting more Undead. *Once in the area with the res shrine make sure that no dead Undead are here and pull no Undead into here. *Kill the group infront of you. Note: Ancient Statues have Temple Strike and will daze you so make sure you have Mantra of Resolve up. *Continue forward and defeat the Paragon boss and grab his key. *If you were fast enough the group won't have respawned but watch out it may be close and your Smiter and Ranger will be may by the group when they do respawn. *Open up the door with the key gained by the Paragon boss then continue through to fight the end boss. *Note: The boss is weak but his minions have Expunge Enchantments and will strip you quickly unless you have CTT spammed but be wary as some enchantment stripping will still get through. *Flag your Ranger in the "pocket" along the wall on the right side. Should be just within range of you for CTT. Everyone else stands out of aggro range of your Ranger until chest pops. This may not be the best way to do it, but it's the easiest. *Another is to have your Ranger back and just spam Spirit Bond (as it has a 1 second recharge) with QZ up while also have CTT on yourself from the Ranger, then cast Protective Spirit then Spirit Bond when the minions die and before he resses them back up. *Last is some people just get leechers to bring RoJ and UA, these leechers run in and RoJ him then UA quickly resses them. Notes *If bringing leechers ask them to bring skills like EVAS, PI, RoJ or UA. *For first time runners it is advised to practice this run before running people for profit as it does take some time to master. *Personal cons are helpful and dp removers are also helpful for the third lvl. *There are quite abit of hidden treasure on the last floor so after the boss is defeated all of the Undead on the 3rd floor will disappear so it is safe and easy to get treasures then before getting end chest. *If running this dungeon for profit the best place to look for paying leechers is Doomlore Shrine (the running capital).